incoherencias
by the girlfriend of sirius
Summary: capitulo 2 arriba que pasara cuando la fiusha y la raven empiesen a cantar grip y cuando vayan al sengoku a tratar de raptar a inuyasha y a el buenote de sesshoumaru, aaaah mi hamster escapo
1. Default Chapter

_**incoherencias  
por raven black**_

* * *

_disclaimer: yo no me hago responsable de el contenido de este documento,todo hecho semejante a la realidad es mera coincidencia_

__

_fiusha: eso ni siquiera va asi raven_

_raven: -- no me corrijas, yo lo escribo como se me de la gana_

_fiusha: pensando(dale el aviooooooon) ok_

_mas disclaimer:................................._

_fiusha: tan siquiera sabes que es disclaimer?_

_raven:mmmmmmmmm **NO ME INTERRUMPAS**_

_fiusha: ok ok que genio_

_disclaimer 3: los personajes de inuyasha le pertenecen a rumiko takahashi y no a mi, pero ya que_

* * *

_este fic esta dedicado a mi amigocha jesa-chan la enana quien aguanta todas mis locuras y que me aguanta cuando le atasco el cerebro de babosadas y repito innumerable veces que amo a sesshomaru (seguro ya la tengo arta)._

_nn pero quien dijo que la vida es justa, **YO AMO A SESHOMARU QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE JESABEL.**_

* * *

**_capitulo 1_**

**_la fiusha y la raven_**

_la fiusha y la raven amaban a inuyasha y a sesshomaru_

_la fiusha ah inuyasha_

_y la raven a sesshomaru (quien noooooooooo)_

_la raven insultaba a la fiusha diciendole kykyo (zorra)_

_la raven ama a sesshomaru_

_la raven tiene los ojos hechos polvo de tanto estar en la computadora escribiendo fics de inuyasha, haciendo videos de inuyasha, de estar atascando su disco duro de imagenes de sesshomaru_

_la raven tiene una pregunta_

_la fiusha prgunta cual es_

_la raven pregunta que por que sesshomaru esta tan bueno_

_la fiusha se cae al suelo_

_la raven quiere conocer a inuyasha_

_la fiusha quiere ver un capitulo de inuyasha_

_la raven quiere conocer al **hermanito de inuyasha **_

_la fiusha quiere que la raven deje de pensar en el hermanito de inuyasha_

_la raven no quiere dejar de pensar en el hermanito de inuyasha y quiere un basito para la baba firmado por topogigio_

_los lectores quieren saber por que rayos leen esta basura_

_la fiusha dice que por que si no seran condenados a ver los telettubies y barnie pra toda su vida_

_la raven se canso de escribir incoherencias_

_la raven se va_

_la raven luego regresa a seguir escibiendo._

_bye_

**__**


	2. grip dios mio que desastreeee

chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

la fuisha: que se supone que es eso

la raven: nn sonido de fondo

la fiusha:--u no se ni para que pregunte

la raven: buajajajajajajaja creian que se habian salvado ñaca ñaca aqui esta nuestra segunda parte del super archiqueterecontrarrrico fic

**incoherencias**

* * *

**nota de la fiusha:**este capitulo si tiene que ver con inuyasha nn, nadamas que tienen que leer

* * *

psssssst pssssst

-- que quieres raven

nn oye fiusha, hiciste el trabajo que te pedi

--mmmmmmmm no me acuerdo, aaaaaaaah si el trabjo (sonrisa maligna)si lo hice pero no me salio

--como que no te salio

ññ bueno es que......no es tan facil

-- fiusha trajiste al grupo si o no

oye tenian gira en todo tokyo

(si quieres saber el trabajo de la fiusha lean esto)

**flash back**

la fiusha: oye raven que haremos esta noche

la raven: lo mismo que hacemos todas la noches fiusha tratar de dominar al mundo

la fiusha: -- ya en serio

la raven: bueno conquistar el mundo despues, hoy tengo una mision para ti fiusha

la fiusha: de que se trata

iras a japon y me traeras a este grupo cueste lo que te cueste dijo mientras le extendia una foto

la fiusha: e....everi...... everi litllre queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

la raven: -- every litle thing

la fiusha: que es eso

la raven: uu asi lo olvidava nunca has visto un capitulo de inuyasha (jajajajajaja pobre mortal)

la fiusha: mmm para que

la raven : aremos un programa y ellos cantarn la cancion de entrada

la fiusha: oooooooooooooooooh

bien ves y haslooooooooooooooooooooo

la fiusha: me he dado cuenta que tienes mala ortografia

la raven:-- mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

* * *

fin de el flashback

la fiusha: es que la seguridad tu sabes me dieron como 100 descargas electricas con sus aparatitos esos ya me siento pikachu

la raven: ni hablar cantaremos nosotras

la fiusha: eeehhhhhhhhhhhhhh no pero

la raven: calla dijo mientras le tendia un papel que contenia la letra de la cancion grip

la fiusha: mmmmm estas segura que asi va

la raven: sipiriri mmmmmmmmmm lo mas seguro si es que solo la tengo en japones y la de español no me acuerdo pero bueno le hise algunos cambios nadie se dara cuenta bien ahora vamos que empiese el shoooow.

* * *

nota de la raven: recuerden que el op. de grip comienza con inuyasha y aome hablando, pero como ni inuyasha ni aome estan aqui yo y la fiusha hablaremos y tambien como la fiusha no cumplio su mision nosotras cantaremos

la fiusha: blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

* * *

raven: preparense por que el gran show de la raven y la fiusha esta por comenzar

fiusha: yo no tengo idea de lo que voy a decir pero esta mujer me obliga a estar aquiiii

la raven: no pensamos derrotar a naraku por que nos da miedo

juntas: junto a los personajes de inuyasha (raptados) ycon nuestras mentes retorcidas los llevaremos a un mundo lleno de incoherencias , un cuento de hadas bizarro

_**incoherencias**_

la fiusha: raven que es bizarro?

la raven : -- callate y canta

musica de grip

raven:siete bolas luminosas naturales que dispersas en el cielo que azul por una ilucion optica , estaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan(gallo)

fiusha: estaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan

raven: -- me parecen espiaaaaaar

fiusha :espiaaaaaaaaaaar

raven: y si algo voy a cajeteaaaaaaaaaar

fiusha: cajeteaaaaaaaaar

raven: .....................

fiusha: cajeteaaaaaar

raven: con su luz me segaraaaan y hasta alla voy a ir a daaaaaaaaaar

fiusha:...........................

la raven: fiusha se supone que cantes conmigo

la fiusha: es que no me la seeeeeee

raven: uu ussssh bueno canto yo sola

fiusha mejor pasemos al programa

raven: ok ok

raven: bien nos adelantaremos al programa.

* * *

esta parte es en la que porfin salen inuyasha y los demas

* * *

lugar: pozo magico y devora huesos, a la entrada de la aldea de la anciana kaede

hora:12:15 pm

mision: encontrar a inuyasha y co. y al buenote de sesshomaru y co. tambien

la raven: bueno fiusha por fin estamos en el sengoku

la fiusha: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, es mas verde de lo que imaginaba

roshio: nn holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

fiusha: oo waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (grita mientras corre alrededor de el pozo)

raven: wawawawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa fiusha ¿por que gritamos?(tambien corriendo y gritando alrededor de el pozo)

la fiusha se para y mira a roshio con curiosidad

fiusha:y tu ereeeeeeeeeeeeeees?

la raven:obvio ella es roshiooooooooooooo

roshio: asi eeeeeeees, que hacen aqui?

raven::tratamos de raptar a inuyasha y a sesshomaru para hacerles cositas malas nn

roshio: oo

fiusha:oo

raven: nn

roshio: nn ok puedo ir con ustedes?

raven: sip

fiusha: -- ay dios con quien me vine a juntar

raven: nn bien les hare entrega de el material que vamos a utilizar nos diviremos asi fiusha tu y roshio encargense de inuyasha y miroku

roshio: haaaaaaaai

fiusha: uu oook

raven: mientras yo (mirada pervertida) me encargo de sesshomaru jujujujujujuju

* * *

**manual:**

**como atrapar a un hanyou lindisimo, a un youkai que se cae de bueno y a un adorable monje lividinoso.**

**por raven black:**

**capitulo 1:**

**como atrapar a un hanyou lindisimo**

**paso 1:**

**material:**

**una caja de ramen**

**una kykyo inflable**

**un collar.**

**pasos:**

**no tengo idea

* * *

**

**como atrapar un youkai que se cae de bueno**

**material:**

**un dizfras de sapo **

**un holograma de rin pidiendo ayuda**

**dizfras de espada **

**un collar talla extra grande**

**pasos;**

**no tengo la menor idea, yo solo quiero al youkai**

* * *

**como atrapar a un adorable monje lividinoso**

**material:**

**solo ofrecetele y yaaaaaaaaa**

* * *

fiusha: que clase de libro es este dijo mientras veia incredula el libro

raven: un manuaaaaal que mas

roshio; bueno no esta muy completo

raven: yo se nn bueno manos a la obraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

* * *

estas tres viejas maniaticas lograran atrapar a inuyasha co. y a sesshomaru co. no se lo pierdan en el sig. capitulo

chan chan

* * *

gracias por loooooos revieeeeeeeews

****


End file.
